


Pudgesona Collection

by Celestial_Leopard



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Button Popping, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stuffing, Weight Gain, belly play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Leopard/pseuds/Celestial_Leopard
Summary: A collection of fairly short kink drabbles, mainly involving everyone's favorite Persona 5 protagonist.





	1. Only for You-Akecki/Akira

“One more bite?”

Akira stared with a dazed look on his face as Akechi held some yakisoba with a pair of chopsticks in front of his face. Sighing, Akira leaned forward to slurp up the last of the noodles and swallowed with a slight grimace. He leaned back, no longer letting his arms hold him up and moaned, gazing at his overstuffed gut that blocked most of his view.

Akechi placed the empty plate at the side table to join a few others that were stacked on top of one another. He leaned forward to kiss his bloated lover, tasting every bit of food that now settled heavily in Akira’s belly.

This has been going on for some time now. Months ago, Akira began putting on some weight. Akechi would tease his boyfriend about it, who seemed to get some sort of enjoyment out of it. From then on, Akechi would greet Akira when either of them come home by squeezing his soft love handles while whispering about how fat he was getting, which made Akira melt. Then they would move on to the detective cooking or ordering dinner and lead to where they are now.

Akechi ended the kiss prematurely to began vigorously massaging Akira’s stuffed belly, grinning when it brought a pleased groan from the other boy. He first focused on the middle, where it was a lot firmer from how full it was, but still had some softness. Akechi also loved the soft pink flush from how stretched the skin was.

“Look at you…” he whispered. “What a glutton you are, fitting all that in here,” he rubbed all around the gurgling gut to emphasize it’s size, stopping at his soft sides and giving them a squeeze. He leaned closer to Akira’s ear. “God, you just get bigger and softer everyday…your shirts are getting so tight, especially your button ups. We should leave it on next time and watch those buttons burst off your growing, fat gut. You’d love that…wouldn’t you?” he ended it with a bite to Akira’s earlobe.

“Yes…” Akira said in a hushed tone and nodded eagerly. “Yes, yes, I’d love it…”

“I know you would,” the detective’s hand began to wander to the underside of Akira’s belly, then slipping in his boxers to grab his hard on and began to stroke. “And you know I love all this, seeing you get bigger,” he grinned when Akira let out a moan, so he kept going. “I love seeing all your clothes cling to you, especially after stuffing yourself. I also love how much softer you are,” 

Akechi squeezed his shaft and Akira’s hips thrust upward. “Mm, please…!”

With a sadistic grin, Akechi slowed his strokes. “Will you keep getting bigger for me? Will you eat every bite I present to you?”

“Y-yes!” Akira nodded in desperation. “Only for you! I-I’ll keep eating more each day, I’ll eat til it hurts!”

“Good boy,” Akechi began to kiss Akira’s neck, loving the feeling of his softness rubbing against his cheek. “Come for me my fat little pet,”

Akira bit his lip and whimpered and he felt Akechi’s hand move faster. Having been turned on all this time, it didn’t take him long to reach his peak, letting out a shout. He could feel Akechi’s hand move to the tip to catch his fluids so not to stain his underwear.

While Akira took some time to come down from his high, Akechi wiped his hand clean with some tissue. Akechi gave his lover another gentle kiss, feeling the other hum and smile into it, then pulled away. “How do you feel?”

Akira let out a deep, content sigh. “Heavy, tired…stuffed,”

Akechi grinned. Akira knew what the grin meant. “Too stuffed for some dessert?”

The fluffy haired boy sat up a little, rubbing his own belly while in mock deep thought. “I guess I could fit some dessert in here,” he gave it a light pat.

Akechi gave an amused chuckle as he stood from the bed, remembering that there was a slice of strawberry cake in the fridge as his hand joined Akira’s in rubbing his belly. “You truly are a glutton,”

“Only for you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always felt that Akira was a perfect character for this sort of thing, but the amount of content is very barren. So I got tired of waiting for others to do it and decided to start writing little ficlets for fun.
> 
> I have a couple ideas for the future, so expect more soon!


	2. Temptation-Akecki/Akira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Akechi notices Akira body changing, he begins to notice a change in himself too...

Akechi first noticed it one day when he saw Akira changing from his work uniform to his sleepwear. He watched him undress from the corner of his eye while he laid in bed reading a book, and when Akira lifted his shirt, Akechi could have sworn that his usually flat stomach had begun to puff outward a little.

The two of them attended the same university for criminal justice, and have been dating since High School, so they chose to rent out a flat within the school’s walking distance. During their time there, Akira got himself a part time job, so with that alongside all the coursework, Akira didn’t have a lot of free time to spend working out like he used to. Also the fact that Akira often had the munchies while studying, and a rather immense appetite, most likely contributed to his new little potbelly.

Akechi keep looking as he watched Akira hang up his work shirt before grabbing his nightshirt. He didn’t know why, but seeing his boyfriend with a little bit of a tummy intrigued him. A part of him felt disappointed when Akira finally covered it up with his nightshirt, which was pretty baggy and covered it up completely. When he felt the other boy slip into the bed next to him, thoughts of slipping his hand under Akira’s shirt and feeling his stomach invaded his mind, wanting to know how soft it was... 

“You okay?” Akira’s voice broke him out of his fantasy. “Your cheeks are a bit red,”

“Y-yes, don’t worry,” Akechi set his book down with a reassuring smile. “It’s just a bit warm that’s all,” 

“Really? It feels fine in here to me,”

Akechi just shrugged. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” he said, going back to his book, trying to banish his previous thoughts.

 

-

 

Unfortunately for the detective, he just couldn’t keep the image of Akira’s softer stomach out of his head. Any chance he could, he’d always glance at it, and his fingers always itched to touch it. He always wanted to so badly during intimacy, but he didn’t know how to do so subtly without coming off as weird. And it certainly didn’t help that during the next month or so, Akira seemed to be putting on some more weight. 

Almost all of Akira’s shirts, nightshirt included, began to press against his belly. It probably wouldn’t have been noticeable to the average person, but it felt like it was taunting Akechi. Akechi knew many things, but where this new fascination came from was definitely a mystery that even he couldn’t solve. 

But for today, Akechi wanted to do something a little different. For dinner, he ordered from their usual takeout place, but this time, he doubled their order. When Akira questioned it when it arrived, he simply said he had managed to get a discount. Akechi set the food on the table in front of their sofa and took a seat. He grabbed his share of food and slowly began eating as he watched Akira do the same. 

Quite unlike the detective, Akira happily ate his share of dinner, noisily slurping up noodles and gulping his drink to wash his food down. Akechi felt mesmerized by how passionately his boyfriend was eating, why hadn’t he noticed this before? How did Akira manage to eat like this, yet still be neat about it? Did he always eat this way and he’s just now noticing? Akechi only kept taking small bites as he pretended to watch the tv show in front of them when the real show appeared to be sitting next to him, stuffing his face. 

Time had passed and Akechi only took a few bites of his food since he just couldn’t stop watching Akira eat. Once Akira took one final bite, he leaned back into the sofa, his cheeks flushed with exertion as he let out a deep sigh. Akechi’s cheeks mimicked his boyfriend’s and he almost dropped his now cold food. Shakily, he placed it on the table just in case. 

Akechi turned his head just a bit, feeling that Akira was too dazed to notice, as his eyes moved towards Akira’s hand that moved to quickly cover a hiccup. It then moved down, over his chest, then settled on his bloated belly to begin rubbing it. Akechi bit his lip and gripped his pant leg, aching to be the one soothing him instead.

As Akira kept rubbing, his now snug shirt began to ride up a little bit and show off some skin, and that did it for Akechi. He quickly stood up. “Bathroom,” was all he said before heading there, only getting a soft noise of acknowledgement from his bloated boyfriend. 

Akechi quickly, and quietly, shut the bathroom door, undid his pants and began to grip the hard on that he had for the past half hour or so. How long had he been watching Akira eat? It didn’t matter right now as Akechi bit down on his free hand as he came faster than he had in his entire life.

 _“What is going on with me…”_ Akechi thought, panting as he slumped to the floor. _“It must have something to do with this massive heat wave...yes, one it cools down, I’ll be back to normal…”_

 

-

 

Another month or so came and went and nothing had changed. Akechi tried so hard to stay in denial, but his resolve would shatter every time he watched Akira eat. Speaking of, Akira was now borderline chubby. It was quite evident in his face since his cheeks were rounder, and pretty much his whole wardrobe seemed to cling snugly to him. Akechi was always so tempted to go behind him and grab his new love handles, or squeeze his now plump ass. It was getting harder and harder everyday to not give in to his desires.

And the fact that Akira was visibly struggling to get into his pants was definitely not helping in the slightest.

“C’mon, these fit last week…” Akira grumbled under his breath as he started to fight with the zipper.

Akechi watched from afar as he attempted to tie his tie. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched his boyfriend struggle. He dropped his tie a few times since he just couldn’t look away from seeing Akira suck in his gut to get the button to fasten. They were supposed to go out to eat tonight and Akechi was beginning to wonder if this was a good idea or not. But when he saw how Akira’s belly hung over his now fastened pants, all logic was flown out the window.

“..echi?” 

Akechi shook his head. “What?” 

Akira chuckled. “I said, do you need help with your tie, Akechi?”

Akechi scrambled to pick up his dropped tie “O-oh, yes, please,” he said, handing it to him.

In no time, Akira finished up with the tie, then tugged on it to bring Akechi’s face forward for a kiss. Goddammit, he’s not going to make this easy huh…

“Alright,” Akira pulled away, a ghost of a grin on his face as he saw that Akechi was beet red at this point. “Let’s get going, I’m _starving_ ,”

The way he said it nearly made Akechi break into a sweat, nodding as they made their way out the door.

 

-

 

Out of all the restaurants they agreed upon, it just had to be a buffet. Granted it was a fairly classy one so neither had to worry about a rowdy atmosphere. But a restaurant like this meant an endless amount of food for Akira to eat, allowing him to eat until he couldn’t even stand up or pull down his shir-

 _“No no, not now,”_ Akechi mentally slapped himself as they moved to sit down. Once they both received their drinks, Akira did not hesitate to get himself some food. Akechi followed shortly after, grabbing a plate and piling some light foods on it. When he returned, he nearly froze where he stood as he watched Akira with a couple plates to food in front of him, eating at a leisurely pace.

Akechi went to sit down so not to draw attention to himself. He took a few bites of his food as he watched Akira clean off the two plates in front of him. The detective was beginning to wish he was sitting next to Akira so that he could watch his belly swell with each mouthful of food.

Once Akira finished his first round of plates, he got up to get more food. Akechi could definitely tell that his belly had swollen a bit more and it’ll only get bigger from here on. Akechi didn’t know how much resolve he had left, he was officially starting to crack at this point. But he held on as long as he could as he brought a trembling forkful of food to his mouth.

Akira soon returned with even more food and continued his feasting. Even though he couldn’t see it from the side, Akechi could definitely tell his belly was swelling, watching it slightly press against the table...he couldn’t take it anymore, he had just about had it.

But then Akira finished off his food. He sighed contently as he gave his swollen middle a light pat. Soon after, a pop and the sound of metal clinking on the floor was heard between the two.

“Damn, did I seriously break the button?” Akira looked down, grimacing, then shrugging.

And that did it for Akechi. He immediately flagged their waiter down for the check, then gently assisted his now bloated lover out the restaurant. He flagged a cab since he knew Akira wouldn’t be able to walk home comfortably. Getting home seemed to take a millenia in Akechi’s mind, but once they made it through the front door, Akechi didn’t hesitate to shut the door and pin Akira to the wall and passionately make out with him.

Akechi groaned into the kiss, moving his hands down to slide underneath Akira’s snug shirt, sliding it upward. Finally, finally, all those fantasies had become a reality and he rubbed his hands all over Akira’s belly, perfectly smooth from how bloated it was. He could feel Akira moan into the kiss, arching his back to encourage Akechi’s actions, and he was more than happy to oblige. 

Akechi’s hands then moved to the soft love handles, giving them a squeeze as he pulled from the kiss to breath. “God…” Akechi whispered against his lover’s lips. “I’ve wanted to do this forever now…”

“Me too…” Akira replied, earning a bit of a confused look from his boyfriend. “Why do you think I wore these pants? Don’t think I never noticed how you’ve been looking at me…”

“You smug bastard…”

Akira smirked “You needed the push,” 

“Hm…” Akechi kissed him one more time, lips traveling towards his ear as he kissed and nipped the soft skin, reveling in the sounds Akira made. “Well…” he whispered. “Since we happen to be on the same page...let’s take this to the bedroom,”

Akira couldn't help but shiver in anticipation.  “Mn, lead the way,”

Akechi was happy to oblige, pulling away to guide them both to the bedroom. When the back of Akira’s legs hit the bed, Akechi playfully pushed him back to lie on the bed, grinning as he heard it squeak under his weight. 

Akechi’s eyes seemed to darken with mischief, sliding forward to kneel on top of his lover to kiss him slowly, yet passionately. His slipped his hands under Akira’s shirt, pushing it up to his chest in the process, and began to rub the bloated gut once more.

After a short while, Akechi pulled away to sit up to simply admire Akira’s flushed and bloated form.

“God just...look at you,” he whispered as he kept rubbing. “I remember how thin you used to be, you even had abs going. But now...you let yourself turn into a fat hog…” 

Akira shivered. “You weren't much help...constantly buying and cooking me all that food…” 

“You always finished it all though…” Akechi leaned forward again to kiss his lips, then his cheek, and his neck. 

“But it was all too good not to…”

“Well I'm glad to hear it,” Akechi then moved to completely removed Akira’s shirt, tossing it aside before lavishing his lover’s now soft chest. He ran his tongue over a nipple before taking in in his mouth to suck. 

A gasp escaped Akira, then he left out a soft whine. “Mmn…”

“So sensitive…” Akechi moved over to the other nipple to give it the same treatment, shuddering at all the little noises Akira made. Once he felt he abused the nubs enough, he continued to move further down to his belly. 

Akechi took the time to nuzzle Akira’s rotund middle, shivering in delight as it emitted gurgles and groans from attempting to digest it’s huge meal. Akechi continued further down,  pausing to dip his tongue in Akira’s belly button, which earned him a sharp gasp. Oh...he was sensitive there too, Akechi made a mental note as he gave it one more lick before moving downward again.

“Mm, Akechi please…” Akira moaned as he arched his back. 

“Please what?” Akechi nuzzled the obvious bulge in Akira’s already tight pants. “You have to be more specific, love…” 

Akira let out a frustrated whine. _“Please touch me…”_  

“Well I suppose you’ve been waiting long enough,” he said, as he began to undo Akira’s now broken pants. He tossed them aside, along with his boxers. He practically purred at the sight of his boyfriends hardened shaft, the tip oozing with precum as he breathed on it teasingly. 

“Goro, _come on_ …!” Akira wrapped his legs around Akechi in an attempt to pull him closer to his arousal.

“Alright, alright,” Akechi found the feeling of Akira’s soft thighs around him for be intoxicating and moved forward to let the cock slowly slide between his lips. The action made Akira gasp and moan, as well as his thighs starting to squeeze against Akechi’s head. Akechi couldn’t get enough of that so he continued to work his tongue over his shaft. The only downside to all this was that he could barely hear Akira’s cries of pleasure, but being buried between his soft thighs was still more than enough to make his own cock throb. 

Akechi could tell that Akira was getting close, so he moved his hands to grip his thighs as he became more aggressive with his licks and sucks. Even though it was muffles, he could hear Akira moan loudly as come began to shoot down Akechi’s throat. Feeling those soft thighs trembling against pushed him over the edge as well. 

After they both catched their breath, Akechi moved from between Akira’s legs to lie next to him to kiss him one more time. 

“So…” Akira said as they broke away. “I guess it’s safe to assume you find me hot as hell now?” 

Akechi laughed. “Is the fact that I came while being crushed by your thighs, untouched I might add, enough proof for you?” 

“I dunno, might need a bit more than that to go off of,” 

Akechi playfully smacked him with a pillow, but they didn’t do much else after that. Akechi lazily slipped off his own clothes and he snuggled close to his fat and happy lover, happily resting his head on his soft chest as he planned out arranging a nice, big breakfast for Akira tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT THIS ONE GOT WAY TOO LONG
> 
> I really wanted to do more with this, but this was getting way too long, so I’ll just have to save it for another time. I guess you could call this a prequel to the last fic?


	3. Worth It-Akecki/Akira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, your regrets can be turned around.

Akira had many regrets, and this was definitely one for the count…

The young raven haired man was lying on the bed, propped up by a couple pillows. He was rubbing his hands over his swollen, distended gut. Akira would wince whenever his stomach lurched and let out a moan as he rubbed harder.

Being a rather studious uni student, Akira would spend quite a bit of time studying and working on any kind of coursework. During those times, Akira was almost always hit with the munchies and would snack on anything he could get his hands on. Yes, this had quite an effect on his figure, but he would sometimes lose track of how much he had eaten and end up where he is now.

A shudder ran over Akira as his overstuffed belly let out a rather loud groan. He knew he shouldn’t have finished off the cookies Akechi made the other day...but nooo, his gluttonous urges bested him again and crammed the delectable morsels into his gut along with a number of snacks and leftovers that laid around the apartment.

God, he hoped that Akechi wasn’t going to be home for a while and see him like this, he’d never hear the end of it...but then he heard the front door open.

“Akira, I’m back!”

Goddammit…

Akira tried to sit up, but his stomach roiled painfully and he immediately laid back down, feeling his face turn red as he heard Akechi approach their bedroom.

“So, what have you been up to today?” Akechi said as he walked in, immediately stopping to look over his boyfriend’s miserable state. “Oh,” he said with a smirk.

“Shuddup…” Akira said through gritted teeth, blushing harder when his belly continuously let out gurgling groans as it tried to break down his “snack”.

The detective chuckled, walking over to sit on the bed next to him. “I’m actually pretty impressed…” he said, lifting a hand to rub the flushed, noisy belly, gently digging his fingers into the softness. “You must have eaten a lot to get this big, my little glutton,”

Akira bit his lip as he fought back a whine. “I couldn’t help it…I just couldn’t stop…,” A soft burp interrupted Akira as he moaned. “It hurts so much…”

“Aww,” Akechi said, almost mockingly, moved to kneel between Akira’s legs. “Want me to make it better, my gluttonous hog?”

Akira’s face couldn’t get any redder, breaking eye contact as he nodded.

“Say please,”

Akira’s brow furrowed slightly. “Please,”

“Be more specific, love,”

The raven sighed. “Please rub my belly…”

With that, Akechi went to work. Akira’s shirt was already lifted to his chest, so he immediately began to fully massage the aching gut. Akechi started with the sides, digging his fingers into the plump mound. He made his way to the middle, fingers now rubbing in circles as he purposely dipped his thumb into his deep belly button. He kept going for a while, repeating the motions as he coaxed a couple belches out of Akira.

Akira’s pained moans slowly turned into pleasurable ones. Yeah, the ache was still there, but the way Akechi was rubbing made him feel significantly better. This wasn’t the first time Akechi gave him belly massages, so he knew which spots drove the fluffy haired man wild. He could feel his pants (which were already undone) getting tight.

Of course, Akechi noticed this. And seeing his boyfriend so debauched was doing things to him as well. He pulled his hands away momentarily to lean over Akira and smashed his lips against his. He then moved his hips forward to rub his arousal against the one below him.

Akechi swollowed the moan that came from deep within Akira’s throat. He continued to kiss the other boy as he kept grinding against him. While Akechi was undeniably a sadist, he made sure to keep things slow. The last thing he wanted was his lover getting sick from pressing too hard against his gut, or just jostling it too much.

Akechi broke away momentarily to let them both breath as he put his weight on one arm. He used his other hands to rub Akira’s belly some more as he continued to move. He pressed some kisses to Akira’s neck and shoulder, shuddering at all the pleased noises his lover made. He was so close…

A few more thrusts and Akechi gasped when his orgasm his him like a freight train. Akira reached his peak shortly after as he moaned softly, attempting to arch his back. Akechi took care to collapse on his side as the two of them caught their breath. The detective snuggled close to Akira and embraced him with a soft sigh. They were silent for what seems like forever. 

Akechi lifted his head to look at the other. “Feel better?”

Akira opened his eyes, turning his head with a sigh of contentment. “A little, yeah…”

The detective smiled, while slightly grimacing at the mess he’d made of his pants. He pressed a kiss to Akira’s soft cheek. “Good,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this came out of nowhere. Another addition to “Akira and Akechi are uni boyfriends and get into feederism” AU. Boys suffering from tummyaches is a pastime I will never get tired of, so this was pretty fun~


	4. Sweet Moments-Haru/Akira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira always has room for some dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, this one is just pure fluff~

“Urgh…” Akira groaned, slowly making his way through the doorway alongside his girlfriend, Haru. The two just went out to eat at a rather nice restaurant and Akira ate more than enough for the two of them.

This was a fairly normal routine for them that resulted in the raven haired young man putting on quite a lot of weight. Surprisingly, Haru absoloutly adored seeing her boyfriend fat and happy, so she delightfully encouraged him to eat to his heart’s content and used her wealth to spoil him with lots of filling, gourmet foods. She just loved the new size difference between them, Akira was just so much fun to snuggle now.

“Let’s get you to the couch, dear,” Haru, despite her shorter stature, assisted her larger boyfriend to said couch. Once he plopped down with a sigh, Haru immediately curled up next to him and began to rub his belly from under his shirt. “How do you feel?”

Akira hummed contently at the rubs. “I think I ate a little too much…” he said with a soft chuckle.

“Oh you poor thing,” she cooed, moving up to kiss Akira’s soft cheek. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it better,”

Haru moved so that she could sit in Akira’s lap, which was getting harder to do with how big Akira’s belly was getting. She lifted his shirt and paused, admiring how big and soft his belly was now. Haru swallowed a lump in her throat as she got to work, kneading and massaging Akira’s gut. Haru revered in the soft, pleased noises Akira made.

“Well I don’t know about you,” Haru paused, lightly circling her fingers over the skin. “But it feels like you’re not full enough quite yet,”

Akira lifted his head to look at Haru with a grin. “Well, I never had dessert yet,”

“Oh!” She said, immediately sliding off her boyfriend and bouncing on her heels excitedly. “You’re right, how could I forget! I’ll be right back,”

Akira watched Haru quickly make her way to the kitchen, then soon returned with a platter laden with various fancy, french styled pastries. Despite being full already, Akira felt his mouth water as he eyed the sweets.

Haru took her place on Akira’s lap again after setting the platter beside them. She reached over and grabbed a pastry and inches it towards Akira’s mouth. “Open wide~” she said in a sing-song voice.

The raven didn’t hesitate and happily accepted the treat. Haru slowly fed it to him until it disappeared, leaving nothing but a few crumbs on her fingers. Akira licked his lips clean of any crumbs and bits of cream filling before opening his mouth for more, which Haru was more than happy to oblige. Overtime, Haru would pick up the speed she was feeding her boyfriend, which made things a little bit messy. She would use her thumb to wipe his mouth clean and let him clean it off.

In no time, Akira had eaten everything and he sighed contently. “Mmn, I’m stuffed…”

“I bet you are,” Haru leaned forward to softly kiss Akira, getting a taste of the pastries in the process. “You ate so much, no wonder you’re so big now,” she said, giving a love handle a loving squeeze.

“You’re the one that’s always feeding me though,”

Haru moved to Akira’s side so not to put pressure on his bloated gut. She snuggled up to him and she slowly stroked Akira’s big tummy “You love it~”

Akira wrapped a soft arm around Haru, bringing her closer as he nuzzled the top of her fluffy head. This was their favorite part of these feeding sessions, at least until Akira was ready to move to their bed and snuggle comfortably. “Well...you’re not wrong,”

Haru giggled, nuzzling Akira’s soft chest. Then there was only silence between them, save for the sounds of their breathing and Akira’s belly gurgling, as they simply enjoyed each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!!
> 
> Sorry for the long absence! I've been busy with work, and then when I finally had free time, I was sick with a nasty cold for a couple weeks. But I'm all better now, so I whipped up this tiny thing!
> 
> Akira/Haru is another ship I feel is absolutely perfect for this sort of thing. It's just way too fucking cute to me, and I might do one more.
> 
> Don't worry, I'll still be doing Akira/Akechi stuff, I just couldn't get this scenario out of my head.


	5. Sweeter Moments-Haru/Akira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the last drabble. This one gets pretty spicy~

Akira sighed blissfully, right before Haru leaned forward to give a quick peck to his lips. The two were lying in bed after finishing a nice little stuffing session and both couldn’t be happier. Haru had a nice, big dinner prepared for her big, soft boyfriend, then finished it off with a few delectable cheesecakes. The plates from said cakes laid stacked at the side table, licked clean by Akira.

Haru snuggled close to her lover, slowly rubbing Akira’s big, stuffed belly. “How are you feeling, dear?” she said quietly.

Akira sighed once more. “Well...I’m a little bit thirsty,”

“I’m sure you are,” Haru giggled, kissing Akira’s soft cheek before standing from the bed. “I’ll be right back!” she said, quickly making her way to the kitchen. She soon returned, holding a big carton of milk.

Akira reached for the carton, giving a Haru a grateful smile as he opened it up. He sat up before chugging down the creamy liquid, a few droplets escaping the sides of his lips. In the meantime, Haru took the time to strip down to her silky, black undergarments. Akira took a break from drinking to watch his girlfriend undress. He licked his lips to clean the milk away, and from admiring Haru’s perfect body, which Haru noticed.

“Oh, you like what you see?”

Akira nodded. “Indeed I do,”

Haru laughed softly as she returned to the bed. “I like what I’m seeing too,” she said, reaching to grab one of Akira’s softened pectorals as she moved to carefully lay on top of him. Haru leaned up a bit to kiss him as she ran her hands over her boyfriend’s bloated belly. Akira had gotten so fat that Haru had to dig her fingers into the softness in order to feel any sort of firmness, which both could appreciate.

When Haru broke away, she noticed something at the corner of her eye...a lone slice of cheesecake laid on a plate amongst the empty ones. With a grin, she reached for it and held it in front of Akira’s lips. “You missed one,”

Akira pouted. “But I’m too full…” he said with a soft whine.

“Aww, come on,” Haru pouted in return. “Not even for me?”

Akira knew he couldn’t resist his girlfriend’s adorably, pouting face, so he opened up his mouth as Haru shoved the whole thing inside. He hummed as he savored the smooth, creamy dessert. Just before swallowing, Haru grabbed the half empty milk carton and brought it to his lips. “Come on now, finish your milk my plump kitty~”

Akira flushed at the teasing before gulping down the remains of the carton. Once he finished, he let out a deep, heavy sigh. Now he truly was full, he was sure he couldn’t move even if he tried.

“You did so good,” Haru praised, kneeling in front of Akira’s belly to begin rubbing. She blushed as she heard a soft gurgle come from within. “Goodness, look at how big you've gotten…”

“Mmn…” Akira hummed in agreement, far too full and tired to form a coherent sentence. He didn't have the energy to lift his head to see what Haru was doing, he could only see the top of her fluffy hair over his belly.

As Haru kept rubbing over the expanse of her boyfriend's gut, she couldn't help but lean forward a bit to deliver a few gentle kisses over his belly. Akira laughed softly at the ticklish sensations of Haru's lips over his sensitive middle, and Haru couldn't help but smile and blush as she continued.

Haru kissed at different areas of Akira’s belly to see what kind of reactions she would get. They ranged from soft laughs, to quiet moans that would send shivers down Haru's spine, to her groin. Experimentally, she pressed a kiss to Akira’s deep navel, and the gasp it got from him made her skin hot. Haru grew bolder and began to lick the sensitive navel, managing to dip most of her tongue inside.

“Nng oh god Haru…” Akira moaned. He tried to move his hips, but he felt far too bloated to do much of anything.

Haru noticed this, pulling away to grin at her flustered lover. “Shhh…” she began to stroke Akira’s soft sides reassuringly. “Relax, I'll take good care of you,” she said as her hands began to move downward until she reached Akira’s boxers. Haru began to, gently, tug off the garment and then toss it behind her. She hummed at the sight of her lover’s arousal as she started to kiss her way down, starting at Akira’s lower belly. Haru nuzzled and kissed one of Akira’s plump thighs before finally taking the head of Akira’s cock between her lips.

Akira gasped harshly and jolted a little at the sudden feeling. A loud moan escaped as he felt Haru’s mouth completely engulf his arousal, her tongue running over the underside. Akira had the urge to buck his hips, but the last thing he wanted was to accidentally choke his girlfriend, and he still felt way too stuffed for much movement.

Hearing Akira’s moans and feeling his thighs shivering made Haru hum in delight. She could tell he wanted more and she was more than happy to oblige. Haru pulled away from Akira’s cock, biting her lip when she heard him whine. She would grant him respite soon as she sat up to remove her lacy undergarments, which were pretty soaked from how wet she was by now. Fortunately, it made things easier as Haru guided Akira’s arousal inside of herself.

The two of them moaned in unison at the sensation of joining together. Once Haru adjusted to the feeling, she began to move her hips up and down while sighing in bliss. She watched as Akira’s expression was completely blissed out and could feel him trying to buck his hips. “A-ahh fuck Haru, please…”

Haru gave a smile as she stroked his belly reassuringly “I’ve got you dear…” she whispered. The fluffy haired girl leaned forward to grab at Akira’s love handles for support as she began to quickly move her hips. The couple seemed to only communicate through moans of pleasure and whimpers of each other’s names. Haru really wanted to lean forward more to kiss her lover, but his stuffed gut held her back. But she didn’t mind too much as she peppered Akira’s soft belly with kisses. Everything about this moment was just too perfect. It was almost a shame it had to end when their bodies trembled as they came.

Haru panted heavily as she collapsed on top of Akira’s wide frame, causing him to slip out of her. Haru hummed happily as she nuzzled Akira’s soft chest. “That was wonderful…”

“Yeah..” Akira nuzzled the top of Haru’s head, before yawning. “You always take good care of me,”

“Of course,” Haru pecked at Akira’s lips “Seeing you happy makes me happy,”. She moved to lie next to him and pressed a kiss to his soft cheek. “Love you,” she snuggled against Akira, smiling when she felt him wrap a soft arm around her.

Akira’s eye began to close, kissing Haru’s forehead. “Love you too,” he whispered against her, the both of them drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I feel so bad for not updating for so long! I kinda lost my motivation for a bit. We'll be getting back to akeshu goodness soon~


	6. Good Morning-Akechi/Akira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No stuffing this time, but plenty of belly worship~

Akira was woken up by the sunlight leaking through the blinds on the window. He hummed sleepily as he nuzzled his boyfriend, Akechi, who still slept soundly next to him. The two of them finally had a day off from any obligations and they both agreed to just spend the entire day together in their little flat. Akira really wanted to get their day started, but he was content to lie next to his warm, sleeping boyfriend.

But then Akira inhaled Akechi’s scent as he nuzzled his nose in long, soft hair and felt himself moan softly. It had just occurred to him that it’s been nearly a week since the two of them had gotten intimate, being way too busy wrapping up finals at the university as well as working on the side. Akira couldn’t help himself as he kissed the top of Akechi’s head before carefully moving down to his neck. He wanted to see how much he could get away with without waking his boyfriend.

Akira kept making his way down Akechi’s smaller body with kisses and nuzzles, shivering when he heard the other boy moan in his sleep. Akira began to grow bolder, smirking as he carefully tugged down Akechi’s pajama pants, revealing red boxers. The raven purred as he noticed a bulge and a wet spot forming behind the boxers already. He began to nuzzle his boyfriend’s arousal and got another moan out of him. Akira then began to mouth at Akechi’s cock though the fabric.

And that’s when Akechi jolted awake, gasping in surprise. He looked down at Akira, sighing and shaking his head. Akira chuckled, moving up to kiss his sleepy boyfriend. “Morning babe,”

Akechi gave an exasperated sigh. “Really Akira? This early _and_ on a Sunday?”

“Can’t help it,” the raven whispered against his boyfriend’s lips. “It’s been so long since we last did anything...I’m going stir crazy here…”

Akechi sleepily returned the kiss, silently agreeing with his boyfriend “I’m still pretty tired though…”

“Don’t you worry about that,” Akira laid his fairly hefty body on top of his smaller boyfriend. “Just lay back and enjoy, I got this,” he finished with a kiss that was way more passionate than the previous one.

Akechi moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his plump boyfriend. Feeling his lover’s weight on top of him was almost intoxicating, he just felt so warm and soft and he couldn’t get enough. He slipped his hands under Akira’s tight nightshirt as he felt at his soft back and squishy love handles. A whine escaped him as Akira pulled away.

“Patience,” he said, leaning over to their bedside table to grab a half empty bottle of lube from the drawer. He removed his own pants and undergarments before returning to kneel above Akechi. He coated his own fingers with the lube before moving them behind his plump ass and inserting one inside. Akira squirmed a little at the sensation with a moan, closing his eyes in pleasure as he prepared himself.

Akechi felt his face grow hot and his bit his lip as he watched Akira above him. He wasn’t sure if it was the perspective, but he could have sworn Akira had gotten bigger. He began to run his hands over plump thighs, feeling them tremble from the sudden touch. His moved his hands to slide up Akira’s snug shirt, biting his lip harder when his belly surged forward after being released. Akechi felt like he was possessed as he slid his hands all around the soft gut. God, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a sexy, voluptuous boyfriend.

Akira let out moans of pleasure, both from now having two fingers inside of himself and feeling Akechi’s wonderful hands worship him. The raven felt that he should stop himself, or else he would finish before they get to do anything, and so he slipped his fingers from his entrance.

Akira then moved from on top of Akechi, much to the smaller boy's dismay. The raven began to slide off Akechi's boxers, his boyfriend lifting his hips to help. Akira began to coat Akechi's reddened cock with plenty of lube as he reveled in the sounds the brunette made.

Once Akira felt that his boyfriend was slicked up enough, he moved to position his cock at his entrance before slowly sinking down.

The two of them moaned from the pleasure of finally joining together. Akira took a moment to get himself comfortable as he savored the feeling of Akechi's length inside of him.

Akechi, in the meantime, felt like he was in heaven from being buried inside his boyfriend and having his weight on top of him. Not to mention the view he had from this angle, Akira’s perfectly round belly taking up most of it.

After a moment, Akira began to move his hips slowly up and down to get a rhythm going. Once he was ready, he began to move at a fairly steady pace.

Akechi was absolutely entranced by the way his lover moved above him. From the adorable expressions of pleasure on his chubby face, to the way his body would jiggle every time he dropped down. Akechi's hands found their place on Akira’s belly once again, rubbing his hands over the softness and squeezing lightly.

“Mmm, G-Goro….” Akira moaned, picking up his pace a little.

Akechi continued to rub and squeeze the gut in front of him. He leaned forward enough to leave some kisses over Akira’s belly, knowing he always loved it when he did that. Akechi began to lick over the more sensitive spots on his belly that always made Akira shiver and whimper. His deep navel was the most sensitive area, as evidenced by the loud gasp when Akechi dipped his tongue inside.

All this attention made Akira move faster. His moans would grow louder every time Akechi’s cock brushed against his sweet spot. He wanted more, but his legs were beginning to grow a bit tired so he couldn’t speed up anymore if he wanted too.

Akechi could tell Akira was reaching his limit, so he was more than willing to help out. His hands moved from his lover’s belly to his love handles, lightly gripping them before moving his hips upward.

“Ah- _ahh_!” Akira threw his head back as he felt Akechi strike his sweet spot head on. “Ooh Goro, _do that again_ …!”

The brunette was more than happy to oblige, gripping Akira’s soft sides a bit harder as he continued to thrust upward over and over. The two of them moved feverishly together as the bed beneath them creaked with each movement.

“G-god Akira…” Akechi groaned through gritted teeth as he kept moving. “You’re so fucking hot...and you feel _so good_ ,” he panted as he punctuated the last statement with a thrust.

Akira was too far gone to respond, only loud moans and a line of drool came out of his mouth. This was a sign he was getting closer and closer to the edge, and Akechi was grateful because he wasn’t sure how much longer he would last himself.

And soon enough, Akira finally finished as he threw his head back with a long, loud moan. Akechi made sure to follow after him, frantically moving his hips with gritted teeth until he came deep inside with a groan.

Feeling absolutely spent, Akira collapsed on top of Akechi, who didn’t seem to mind the sudden weight on top of him. The brunette wrapped his arms around his lover, wanting to savor the last few waves of pleasure.

After a couple minutes, Akira hummed as he slipped off Akechi’s softening cock and rolled over to lie beside him as they began to catch their breath. They both shared a gaze and a loving smile as Akechi began to play with Akira’s soft, curly locks. They both stayed this way for a long moment.

That was until a loud growl between them broke the silence, the two now staring wide eyed.

Akira blushed as his boyfriend began to laugh. “Um...guess I really worked up an appetite, huh?”

“I wouldn’t doubt that,” Akechi sat up and stretched a little. “Well I wouldn't dare let you go hungry," He reached over to lovingly pat Akira’s tummy. "I’m going to make a nice breakfast that’ll fill you up,” 

Akira couldn’t help but chuckle as he got himself comfortable as he idly rubbed his stomach. “Sounds good...but some breakfast in bed would be even better…” he said with a smirk.

Akechi couldn’t help but shudder at the double entendre. His boyfriend was insatiable in more ways than one, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He leaned forward to kiss Akira, smiling against his lips.

“Anything for you, my love”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Akechi fed Akira pancakes in bed and they boned again~


	7. Live Feed-Akechi/Akira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro learns a little secret and he couldn't be more pleased.

It all started one day when Goro encountered Akira at the train station as he was returning home. The first thing Goro noticed was that Akira seemed to have...put on quite a bit of weight since he last saw him. When Goro pointed it out, Akira laughed in embarrassment, claiming is was due to lack of exercise and doing some extra snacking while studying. He did plan to get back into shape though.

After exchanging a few words, Akira’s train arrived and stepped towards the train as he waved goodbye. As he walked away, Goro couldn’t help admire how Akira’s uniform clung to his form so tightly. Goro already had a bit of a crush on the delinquent, but his new body just piqued his interest even more. He imagined Akira with a couple more pounds and ripping his clothes in the process.

But then Goro was shaken from his fantasy when his train home pulled in.

And now here he was, at home and sitting in front of his laptop. He just couldn’t get the images of Akira out of his head as he tried to work on some case work. Goro gave a sigh of defeat, closing his documents and opened his browser as he put in the url for a site he frequented on, one that he would rather die than admit going on.

It was a site full of camboys that would stuff themselves, or just shamelessly show off their plump bodies in front of tons of people. Goro always had an affinity for chubby men, and that combined with his pining for Akira was the worst possible combination for him. So he hoped distracting himself with other chubby men would keep his mind off of Akira.

Goro scrolled down the list of people that were streaming live soon and so far none caught his attention. That was until one person’s profile picture made his eyes widen. The picture was small, but it had a headful of fluffy black hair. No way, it couldn’t be…

Goro clicked on the picture to expand it, and a small noise left his throat when his guess was confirmed. It really was Akira...a part of him felt that explained the true reason behind his weight gain...and on the other hand, he was tempted to click on his channel, even though he came to this site to keep him off his mind.

But Goro’s hand seemed to move on it own as he clicked on the link that took him to Akira’s channel. The screen said he was live, but there was nothing but an empty bed on the screen. After about a minute, the familiar black haired boy walked towards the bed and sat down. He was just wearing a somewhat tight shirt and a pair of shorts. The camera was angled so that most of Akira’s face was hidden, and focused more on his plump, delicious body…

“Hey everyone~” he said as he got himself comfortable. Goro could see the chat on the side scrolling fairly quickly. “It’s been a while since my last stream hasn’t it? Well, the good news is…” he lifted his tight shirt, causing his belly to flop out into his lap. “It gave me time to get a little bigger for you all...a whole fifteen pounds,”

“ _Fifteen pounds_ …” Goro whispered to himself, completely entranced by what was on the screen. He gripped the arms of his computer chair as he kept watching with a beet red face.

Akira began his show, rubbing his hands over his gut. He would stop to squeeze at it before he resumed rubbing. “Bet you wish you could feel all this, huh?” he hummed as he reached for his own love handles and squeezed. Akira used them to lift up his belly, then let his gut flop back down with a jiggle. “Mm, I wish someone was here to touch and pamper me, tell me how much of a fat hog I’ve become…” he sighed as he continued to play with his belly, massaging it, squeezing it, giving it a few light smacks to make it wobble.

“ _You’re such a fat hog_ …” Goro whispered with a growl as he licked his lips. He felt painfully aroused as he imagined himself being there, touching and teasing Akira, biting at those juicy thighs…

Akira gave a teasing chuckle as he pulled his shirt back down. “Now…” he said, reaching over to the side. “It’s time for the main part of the show,” he then came back with a stack of two boxes. After setting them down, Akira brought over a couple paper bags with the Big Bang Burger logo on them, a big box of pizza, and an unopened litre of soda. “All this was funded from all your subscriptions. Let’s see how much I can fit in here this time,” he gave his belly a pat before reaching for one of the bags and pulled out a fairly large burger. It was nothing compared to the ones from the challenges, but it was still pretty impressive. Akira took a massive bite, humming happily. After he swallowed, he kept going at a steady pace.

And it was this moment that Goro added a new kink to his list. He mostly preferred watching chubby men show off their body, but stuffing themselves never really interested him since they were always so messy about it. But not Akira, he made sure to not make too much of a mess as he licked crumbs and the burger’s condiments off his lips. Goro’s right hand began to move downwards towards his erection, sighing as he palmed himself while watching Akira devour the burger with class.

It seemed that in no time, the burger was gone from Akira’s hand. He opened the soda to wash it down before grabbing another burger from one of the bags to devour it as well. He kept up the pace, eating and taking sips of soda, it was a wonder that he hadn’t choked yet. Soon, all the burgers were gone and Akira’s shirt grew a little bit tighter around his belly. “Mm, that was good,” Akira said was he licked his fingers clean. “But we’re not done yet, and I’m still so hungry,” he purred and reached for the box of pizza, opening it up. He grabbed a slice and carefully devoured it just like the burgers.

The detective watched with intensity as he watched Akira practically inhale the pizza slices. There was something entrancing about seeing Akira’s throat bulge each time he swallowed. Did this boy have zero gag reflex? The thought of that made Goro shudder as he finally let his painfully stiff erection free from his slacks. He began to stroke as he started to pay attention to Akira’s belly. He could see it surge forward slowly as the raven filled it with slice after slice of pizza. His shirt began to slide up and Akira just couldn’t be bothered to tug it down, as it would be pointless.

By the time Akira gulped down the last slice, his shirt had exposed more of his swollen belly. The skin was beginning to turn a light flushed red color from how much the skin stretched. He had to have reached his limit as Goro noticed him panting softly, watching his belly rise and fall.

Akira let out a burp as he slid his hand under his shirt “Mmm, my belly feels so firm…” he groaned as he rubbed it. As the raven rubbed, a couple more burps escaped him and let out a sigh. “I think there’s now some room for dessert!” he said as he slightly struggled to reach for the two boxes that remained. He opened one to reveal a variety of donuts inside. Akira carefully picked up a chocolate one and began to devour it.

 _‘God, what a glutton’_ Goro thought to himself as he hand kept stroking his now leaking cock. He wanted to be there so badly right now. He wanted to shove those donuts down the other boy’s throat as he pinned him down, talking down to him and teasing him. Goro shuddered and moved the hand that was on his cock faster as he watched Akira shove the remaining donuts in that perfectly round and swollen belly.

Akira was now on the second box of donuts with only two remaining. His shirt was now way past his thinned out bellybutton. Loud gurgles of protest echoed from his great gut as Akira practically forced the last two donuts inside. He finished them off with the rest of the soda, dropping the now empty bottle on the floor below him. Akira ended it all with a mighty belch.

And it was that moment when Goro finally came all over his hand with a grunt. His hips thrust up into his hand, it felt like this was the longest orgasm he ever head. When he finished, Goro slumped back in his chair as he panted heavily. His hair was much messier than usual and the skin from his face to his neck was flushed red and glistening with sweat.

When Goro finally recovered, he watched as Akira wrapped up his stream. He continued rubbing his loudly groaning belly as another burp escaped him.

“Oooh, I'm _sooo full_ …” he moaned, his voice now full of exhaustion. “Well that's all for now,” a hiccup interrupted him. “Be sure to subscribe if you want to see more from me!” Akira grunted as he struggled to stand to go turn the camera off.

Now there was nothing but a black screen, and Goro sitting there questioning his choices as he cleaned up the mess he made of himself. Things were going to get awkward next time he saw Akira...and maybe he would treat him to some dinner to get his own personal show. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was mostly inspired by a little doodle I made a while ago~
> 
> https://celescat.tumblr.com/post/182224377491/whoops-forgot-to-put-this-one-here-ive-been

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt that Akira was a perfect character for this sort of thing, but the amount of content is very barren. So I got tired of waiting for others to do it and decided to start writing little ficlets for fun.
> 
> I have a couple ideas for the future, so expect more soon!


End file.
